Color
by Denite
Summary: [Fuji x Atobe] Strangers to brief childhoood friends. At last a reunion after years of being apart ... what would result? Friendship? Regret? or something more?
1. Prologue

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Part: Prologue

Warning: Slight character OCC.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color**

My name is Atobe Keigo and I had long forgotten what light looked like. Over the years, I had slowly gotten used to living in a world where colors doesn't exist. Somewhere down the memory lane, I can recalled a faint glimpse of light fainting and after that I was swallow by what seemed to be a black hole appearing out of nowhere. Three years ago, during Christmas I was in a car accident. I had never care for Christmas or the holiday season but after that I started to hate that holiday. I hate the one holiday that was supposed to bring love ones together.

I was six years old when my supposedly perfect life took a turn for the worse. That night, we were on our way home but everything change in that split second. I remembered the crash so clearly.

_I saw blood._

_I heard screaming._

_I smelled alcohol._

_I remembered my mother sheltering me from harm with her body and then I lost conscious._

The next morning, when I woke up on a hospital bed I remembered asking the nurse to turn on the light and from the sound of her sobbing I realized something. I had lost my sight. I was blind. I was six years old and I just found out that I will never see light or colors again.

But that wasn't the worse part. Soon after that I found out that my mother had passed away while I was in the state of unconsciousness. I never got to say goodbye to my mother. In one night, I lost my sight and I lost my mother. I lost the one person who had loved me unconditionally.

Later I found out that the other driver was heavily under the influence of alcohol and wasn't aware that he had crashed into us. I hated the fact that the drunk driver only suffered minor physical injury while I pay for his mistake with my eyesight and my mother had pays the ultimate price, her life.

In one night, I had grown up from a kid to a man. I learned a very important lesson that day. Life wasn't fair and that I was going to be alone from then on.

It turns out the impact of the other car had caused my mom to suffer very serious damage and if she wasn't so set on saving me she would have survived. I remembered my dad coming in to the hospital to take care of the paperwork and told me that I need to understand that life wasn't always going to be easy. He told me that he will hire the best doctors and nurses that money can buy to take care of me and that boy don't cry. I hold back my tears while my dad told me that my mother would have wanted me to be brave for her.

_Boys don't cry._

As long as I can remember my dad had always been away. Because of that I had never feel a strong bond with him. To me, he will always be this guy that I called "dad" and the guy that my mother waited for her whole life. I know my mother loved my dad but to my dad there is nothing more important than money or power.

The doctor that my dad had hired was a very kind man and his voice sound a lot more comforting than my dad's. Every night, my doctor would come into my room and read me a bed time story and even thought I had already out grown the fairy tale phase I still listen on because I like his voice.

Every now and then my doctor would mention his son. The son who was staying in Tokyo and whenever I heard him spoken of his oldest son I would feel jealous. I was jealous of a guy named Fuji Shusuke. My doctor told me that little Shusuke is the same age as me. The more he mentions his son, the more curious I became and I soon wonder who this Shusuke person is and if he indeed is as wonderful as my doctor said he is.

Then one day my doctor told me that when summer vacation arrived little Shusuke will come and visit him and that when little Shusuke came we can become good friends. For the first time since the accident I was excited.

I was actually anticipating.

_TBC... maybe_

A.N. Negative or zero feedbacks means fiction will not be continue. It is simply a lot easier to start fresh than trying to fix a crappy fiction.


	2. Chapter 1

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Part: 1/?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color**

_I was actually anticipating._

My head kept replaying that line over and over again and frankly that very thought scared me a little. It implied that I have something to look forward to. It means there is a possibility that I am setting myself up for disappointment once again. My dad had always disappointed me so I would never expect anything from him, things like love and compassion. The empty promises that he continued to make had always ended up hurting my mother but yet she always held on to the tiny sparkle of hope.

I don't want to end up like my mother. I don't want to spend years chasing after invisible glimpse of hope like my mother had.

_Hope._

It is the light that you see at the end of a tunnel. My mother was my light but my mother had vanished from my life for three years now. Would I ever be able to grab on to that again? Would I ever be able to see light again? Lately, I can feel the sun shinning through the window and I can hear a voice in the back of my head hinting that I will finally get to meet Dr. Fuji's "little Shusuke."

Every child loves the concept of summer vacation but to me it is just like any other day. I don't want to admit it but I miss the company of other children.

What do normal 9 year old boys do on a daily base?

Three years isn't a long time but it is not a short time either. I had already adjusted to waking up in pure darkness and I had gotten used to the fact that the beginning of my day is identical to the end of my day. But I have to be strong and I have to be the best. There is no other way of life for me; I was born to be the best. My dad told me that I was born into the family of Atobe and that means I will be the best in everything. It had been drilled in my head that being the second best just doesn't cut it.

Everyday I wake up and I would read books. I would read books about everything from Literature to Math. My dad had hired a well known teacher to teach me how to read using Braille. The teacher was amazed that I was able to pick up the language so quickly and the whole time all I want to do was laugh sarcastically. I have to rise to meet the challenge and I refused to be a useless person.

The moment I had lost my sight and my mother I know that I had also lost my chance of being a kid. To be blunt, I had run out of time. There is no time to waste being a kid when I have so much to learn and to perfect. I will not let a stupid handicapped put me behind other children.

_I will be the best. _

I am the sole heir to the Atobe business and the chance of my dad having a son who can match up to me is very unlikely. I guess being born into the Atobe family is both a blessing and a curse. I get to experience the best that life have to offer but I am deprived of the simplest thing that commoners have; friends, childhood and love from my non-existing family.

A footstep from the outside interrupted my thought process.

"Atobe-kun?"

"Yes, Dr. Fuji?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt you during your reading time but I just want to introduce you to my son, Fuji-kun."

"Little Shusuke is here?"

_Dame, did I just say that out loud? _

"Actually, Atobe-kun, I would appreciate it if you can take off the little and just called me Fuji since we are the same age."

"Hah, Atobe-kun, you must excused my son, he talks like he is all grown already. I will leave you two kids alone while I finish my research for the day."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Dr. Fuji."

I can hear Dr. Fuji's footsteps drifting away so that means I must be alone with Fuji-kun.

"So what are you reading Atobe-kun?"

"_The Elephant Man_, a play by Bernard Pomerance."

"Interesting choice, a play portraying the tragic story of John Merrick but I can't help but wonder what a sheltered rich kid would know about being an outcast of the high society."

"No, I wouldn't because my family is the very root of the stinky high society that you just referred to. This is the third time that I am re-reading this play because I enjoy Pomerance portray of cruelty in humanity."

"Hah, Atobe-kun, I hope I didn't offend you because I had been looking forward to meeting you for a long time."

"Fuji-kun, you are different than what I was expecting."

"Is that a compliment Atobe-kun?"

"No, it is just my honest opinion."

"I guess this summer vacation won't be as boring as I though Atobe-kun."

"Like-wise Fuji-kun but why would you would want to spend your whole summer vacation with a blind spoiled rich kid such as myself."

"Because every time I talk with my on the phone, he would always mention his favorite patient, little Atobe. I hope I am not being too blunt but every time my dad mentions your name I would feel jealous. I was jealous of the fact that you get to be near my dad day in and day out while I can only hear his voice over the phone. But I guess the real reason is curiosity, my own curiosity got the best of me and I want to see my dad's "little Atobe" for my own selfish purpose. I want to know if you are as delightful as my dad had said."

"Hah, I can't remember the last time that I want to laugh. I mean a real laugh and I was right, Fuji-kun, you are different. I am used to people being caution around me and I am used to people pretending around me but you are different."

"Atobe-kun, do you always talk this much? From what my dad had told me I thought you would be a shy kid."

"That is because I am surrounded by people who couldn't give a dame about me. You would be surprised by how clearly a blind person can see especially when it comes to another human's true intention."

"Atobe-kun, did you ever want to be just a normal kid?"

"…."

"Atobe-kun, I almost forget, I was supposed to call my mother to tell her that I got here safety. I will stop by later so we can have lunch together."

I can hear all his movement and I feel something aching in my heart. How dare he? How dare he question my actions? How dare he undermine my pain? But wait wasn't that what I had wanted? Somehow this Shusuke character is turning out to be quite difficult. Not just different but difficult. I feel like he is challenging me but why?

_Is it jealousy or is it something more? _

I mean what could a 9 year old boy do to me?

TBC

A.N. I hope the fiction is still interesting enough and please leave a review with your honest opinions :)


	3. Chapter 2

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Part: 2/?

Warning: Few background facts regarding the characters have been altered

A.N: I was in the middle of studying and I just need a break so badly so I updated. Ugh, it is kind of sloppy but next chapter will be longer and better organized. Yes, Fuji is the seme because the image of Atobe being the damsel in distress cracks me up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color**

_What could a 9 year old boy do to me?_

Apparently a 9 year old boy can do a lot more than I had imagined especially if that boy's named was Fuji Shusuke. I had never felt so trap before. Everywhere I turned I could feel a pair of eyes glaring at me. This was the first time that I am experiencing such uneasiness since I lost my eyesight. No, the truth is I am feeling overwhelm.

Overwhelm by Fuji's presences.

It is quite ironic that I am staying in a mansion with dozens of rooms and yet Fuji seemed to be everywhere.

"Morning Atobe-kun."

"Morning Fuji-kun."

I gave up. I am starting to think that Fuji had secretly put a GPS tracker on me because there is no way that it is a coincidence that I am always running into him.

"Can I ask you a question Atobe-kun?"

"Ok."

"What do you do for fun around here?"

"I never really thought of doing things for fun."

"The first time I saw this place I was amazed by how beautiful it is."

"Really? What is so beautiful about this place?"

What could be beautiful about a cage?

"Well, let's go for a walk Atobe-kun."

"It seemed bit strange that the visitor is giving the owner a tour of his own place."

"I can be your eyes for the time being Atobe-kun."

"Fuji-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you call me Keigo instead of Atobe-kun? It is nothing really but Atobe is my father and I am not like my father."

"I get it, but only if you call me Shusuke instead of Fuji-kun."

"It is a deal."

Maybe the next few weeks won't be as dreadful as I thought.

---

For the next few days Shusuke would always come and take me to the beach. Shusuke seemed shock that I had never step a foot on the beach even thought it was literally across from the mansion. I didn't want to tell him that I don't see the point of stepping outside of the wall that I had carefully put up around me for years.

The first time I step on the sandy beach I remember the sand in between my toes. It was strange but gradually I started to like the sensation.

…

"_Shusuke, what color is the ocean?"_

"_Blue."_

"_Blue?"_

"_Have you ever had a dream before Keigo?"_

"_Probably."_

"_The color of the ocean is the same color you feel when you are having a good dream."_

Color of my dream? I guess that mean happiness is best express in blue.

"_The sky is blue too, but not as blue as the ocean."_

"_Why? Does that mean the sky isn't as happy as the ocean?"_

It was a rhetorical question, but Shusuke managed to shock me again with his unusual answer.

"_No, because there are a lot of white marshmallows up there."_

"_Marshmallows?"_

"_Yep, the fluffy clouds look just like white marshmallows, especially when you are hungry."_

I could hear Shusuke laughing and I couldn't help but laugh out loud with him. Somehow, Shusuke managed to drag another new emotion out of me.

Should I be scared? No, because I am having too much fun.

For years, I had gradually put up a brick wall around me as a barrier from the outside world and each day Shusuke is taking down one brick.

One by one, I can feel my resistance growing weaker and soon I start to anticipate morning. Every morning, Shusuke would come at the same time and said "Morning Keigo" in the most soothing voice I had ever heard. After years of feeling indifferent, I can finally tell the difference because night and day.

Then there was this new sport that Shusuke introduce to me. A sport called tennis.

Yes, a few weeks ago, tennis was just another sport that I couldn't care less about but now I am bit intrigue by the sport. Shusuke told me that he had won few trophies in tennis but knowing Shusuke it is probably more than few.

The winner is the one who managed to get one more ball landed on the other court. The logic seemed simple enough. I wonder if I will be able to beat Shusuke if I learned how to play tennis.

A game played with a racket and a small bouncy ball. According to Shusuke's description, it was a yellow ball that resembles a lemon except it is rounder. I am starting to think that Shusuke have a weird preference in food. That day when we walk back to the mansion Shusuke promised me that one day he will take me to a professional tennis game.

One day.

TBC ...


	4. Chapter 3

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Part: 3/?

Warning: Few background facts regarding the characters have been altered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color**

_Will that day ever come?_

Lately, the nurses and the doctors all told me that I seem happier than before. It is strange how I never noticed my own actions anymore like how I smile more when Shusuke is around and how I feel safer when he is around.

How is that possible?

I forget when I started to rely so strongly on a complete stranger and on top of that Shusuke is my age too?

I feel weak.

I feel pathetic.

Father had always told me that being an Atobe means I can never be weak and that we, the Atobe, are born leaders.

Dr. Fuji had told me that my father will arrived sometime in the afternoon and the anticipation is killing me. I want to say that I am excited to see him and not dreading the visit but I can't. There are only two people in the world who have an effect on my emotions, Shusuke and my father.

When I was little, I remember staying at home with mother for all the major holidays and listening to mother telling me what a great person my father was. I used to ask mother why father was always away and she would smile sadly and said that father have to take care of important business matters. Pretty soon, I learn to stop asking because I want mother to be happy.

My mother always told me that father love us greatly and that I need to be a good child so father will come and visit us more. I used to wonder why I can count the number of times that I have seen my father with one hand till I overheard a phone conversation between my mother and my father. I knew that my father was a powerful man and it is common for powerful man to have mistresses in addition to having a wife.

My mother was a naïve woman who believed in fairy tale endings. When she first met my father, she was drawn to his charm and thought that she has met her prince charming. For years, she believed that father loved her and plan on marrying her. But mother's glimpse of hope was shattered the moment she saw father marry someone else. My father, Atobe Eiri married a woman that he didn't love for money and power. I remember mother hugging me tightly that night and whispered "Keigo, why can't your father love me like you do?"

I guess that was when mother finally realized that father can never love her the way she wanted him to. Is there really such thing as unconditional love? But by the time mother realized the truth, it was already too late for her. My mother had spent years being a pretty caged bird whose only purpose in life was to make my father happy. Ultimately, whether it was because mother still love father or because she saw no alternative way out, mother had decided to stay with my father as his mistress.

I was a child conceived out of wedlock, but father started paying more attention to mother and me when he realized that I was a gifted child with an especially high IQ. My father has many sons and daughters, but none of them can match my potential. I know that was the main reason why my father was giving me the best treatment that money can buy because he knows that I am the person to inherit the Atobe Company.

Sometimes I can't help but think that my accident wasn't really an "accident."

This summer seem to be passing by especially fast. Pretty soon, Shusuke will leave this place and fly back to Tokyo where he will soon forget about a guy named Atobe Keigo. I am just one of the many people that Shusuke will encounter.

…

"Atobe-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, I am glad that you are in your room, Atobe-kun, your dad is here to see how you are doing lately."

"Keigo, as I had expected, you managed to adjust well in your current situation."

"Yes, father. I gathered that your trip here was pleasant."

"I have good news for you Keigo."

"Good news?"

"Yes, I had been funding a medical research in America and recently we had a break through. The government had given us the approval that we needed to go ahead with an eye transplant that will restore your eyesight. We will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning and after that you will be enrolled in the top private school in America."

_America _

_Tomorrow_

_I know I have to say goodbye to Shusuke sooner or later, but not like this. _

_Not without any warning. _

…

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Part: 4/?

Warning: Few background facts regarding the characters have been altered

_**Italic implies Fuji talking **_

A.N. As always the grammar is all over the place - - (sorry).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color**

Without any warning my life is starting to change again, but this time I should be happy. I have been waiting for this chance ever since I lost my eye sight. I know I am supposed to be happy, but somehow I can't twitch my mouth in an upward motion. My father is giving me a once in a lifetime opportunity to give me back my old life but the uncertainty just won't disappeared.

It was the same uncertainty that I felt when I realized that I was blind. It was the same uncertainty that I felt when I realized that I was going to be alone. I don't want to admit it, but going through change and leaving my comfort zone both scares me down to the core. I had managed to seal away everything that scares me but enough is enough. I have to stop running away from my problems. I can't hide behind a brick wall forever and I don't plan on to.

"_Keigo? Is there something wrong?"_

I can't accept this, not an ending like this, but I need to tell Shusuke what is going on. He deserves to know.

"Shusuke, I saw my dad yesterday."

"_Did something come up?"_

"My father is planning to take me back to America for an eye transplant. It turned out there was a major break through in the research lab and I have a ninety percent chance of making a full recovery if I go through with the surgery."

"_That is great news Keigo. There is a very high percentage that the surgery will be a success and that means you will finally be able to see again. Aren't you glad?"_

"Yeah, I guess I am."

I was right. It never occurred to Shusuke that we won't be able to see each other once I leave for my surgery. I wouldn't be missed at all. I should know that my presence wouldn't matter to Shusuke. He probably has many friends and taking me out of the picture wouldn't influence his life. Not one bit.

"_Keigo, do you think you will be back?"_

"Coming back?"

"_Do you think you will come back to Japan when your surgery is finish?"_

"No, I won't be coming back. My father had already enrolled me in the top private school over there."

"_Oh, so when are you leaving?"_

"Tomorrow morning, father has a very busy schedule and we are not to waste time for unnecessary errands."

"_Keigo. I feel like taking a walk, do you think you can come with me?"_

"Yeah."

"_I wish you can see the scenery with me right now. Everything looks so peaceful but that is precisely why I feel scared now. I was never afraid of thunderstorms because knowing what was going to arrive doesn't scare me. It was always the unknown that scared me the most. All day I had this feeling that a hidden tidal wave was coming and I guess six senses never lied. Keigo, I want you to leave here with no regrets." _

"Shusuke, what makes you think I have regrets?"

"_Because I can see through your act and it is not a pretty sight. I wasn't prepared for this. I was hoping that we would have till end of the summer before we have to say goodbye to each other, but I guess I was wrong. Keigo, promise me that you will take care of yourself and don't ever sell yourself short." _

"Hah, why would a rich brat sell himself short?"

"_Keigo, I already told you that you don't need to pretend with me. I know you are just protecting yourself by never letting other people get close to you. Money can't buy happiness and money can't buy friendship."_

"Sorry, Shusuke I don't know what came over me."

"_It is okay and I am really happy for you. On the bright side, when you get your eye sight back I can fulfill my promise of taking you to the best tennis match ever." _

"Shusuke, why do you like tennis so much?"

"_I don't know if I really like tennis or not but I started playing tennis because I was good at it. I continued to play tennis because of my opponent. There is this one particular opponent that I want to play, his name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. I had never met an opponent like him, always striving to become better. His tennis ability never seized to amaze me." _

Tezuka Kunimitsu, a person that Shusuke spoke so highly of. I wonder what he is like but for some reason I know that I wouldn't like this Tezuka person.

"Huh?"

I felt something warm hugging me or rather someone. Is that Shusuke? It felt so right having Shusuke in my arm, so very warm and soft. Last time I felt a genuine hug was from my mother.

"Shusuke, I wish I can see you."

"_But you can Keigo, trace your hands over my face and you can imagine my face in your mind."_

Shusuke feels perfect, so perfect that I felt this burning sensation inside me because the need to see his face is growing stronger and stronger. Something wet starts to trail down my face. I forget when it started to rain. Then it hit me, it wasn't raining at all but that means they are tears. How long had it been since I cry? I guess if you bottle up your emotions long enough they were bound to over flood.

"_Five years."_

"Huh?"

"_Keigo, I am giving you Five years. If you don't come back before I graduate from Middle School I will hide myself from you forever."_

"Shusuke!!!"

"_Hah, mark my word Keigo, I am being completely serious." _

Shusuke is trying to be scary again but ironically him being like this makes me feel better. I guess this isn't goodbye at all. Five years. The world is fair place. A person cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. I am willing to sacrifice five years of being alone if it means I will gain something of an equal value in return. It is way of life.

"I will make it back in time for your deadline Shusuke."

"_That is good to know, because you don't want to know what I am capable of doing." _

5 years.

60 months.

260 weeks.

1,820 days.

43,680 hours.

2,620,800 minutes.

157,248,000 seconds.

Yes, I will make it back in time. Just you wait Shusuke. I will make it back before your deadline or else my name isn't Atobe Keigo.

TBC

A.N. This story was supposed to be heavy on the angst but since I started reading "Remote" I have been dying of laughers. I swear "Remote" and "In which there is no Tennis" are examples of pure genius :) by Link and Luigi.


	6. Chapter 5

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Part: 5/?

Warning: Few background facts regarding the characters have been altered

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color**

Flashback

"_Atobe-kun, I want you to relax and we will take good care of you." _

_I was lying on a cold hospital bed with a large group of well trained surgeons and nurses around me. I knew I was supposed to feel nervous but I just felt numb. I almost felt like I don't give a dame about seeing the world again. I wanted Shusuke to be the first person that I saw when I open my eyes but I knew that was not going to happen. _

_I started to feel drowsy and next thing I knew I lost consciousness. _

End flashback

The weather was surprising warm for a typical day in November in the city. The leaves on the trees had all undergone changes and yes, I can distinguish weather again with a mere glance. It had been a little over four years since I last saw Shusuke. The same thing always happened, I would think of Shusuke but no matter how hard I try I just can't picture him and that bothers me.

I don't know if Shusuke had rub off on me but being a sadist was becoming more entertaining as time goes. My father wanted me to achieve the highest ranking and make connections with influential people while I am attending this school. In a certain aspect I had become better at pretending. I guess Shusuke was wrong when he say that I had no talent as an actor. It seems that he was the only one who was able to see through my pitiful acts.

I followed my father's wish and attended a prestigious school of his choices. Attending a great school wasn't hard with the help of my father's wealth and my high scores on the placement tests. While I was temporarily blind I had wanted to attend school with people from my own age group, but majority of the people in this school just reminded me of perfect clones and I quickly made up my mind that they are not worth a moment of my time.

To be blunt, they can all vanish and I wouldn't have notice a thing. I can say with great confidence that I have but one real friend here, Oshitari Yuushi or maybe I should say two real friends. The other person's name was Mukahi Gakuto, a close friend of Oshitari, at first I simply ignored Gakuto's hyper active ways but I soon realized that Gakuto was never far away from Oshitari.

In a way, I can safety say that my friendship with Gakuto was like a bonus from being friends with Oshitari. I am not sure how my friendship with Oshitari started but it might have something to do with tennis. I developed a sudden interest in tennis because of Shusuke and during my first week at the school I decided to stop by the tennis court to watch a match. Unexpectedly, my new school had a very good tennis team and during the first week of school I accidentally sign up for tennis.

I had no one to blame but myself since I wasn't paying attention when I wrote my name on the piece of green paper that later turn out to be a sign up sheet. The school was pretty diverse but the percentage of Japanese students still remained fairly small. I don't know if tennis was popular in Japan but somehow most of the Japanese students end up being on the tennis team and they are quite good but not as good as me because I am brilliant. Oshitari once told me that I should made up my own catch phase since I am such an ego manic. I laugh over Oshitari's comment but I never thought that I would be good at tennis.

It was a pleasant surprise, because tennis made me feel closer to Shusuke. I was surprised that tennis turned out to be more interesting than I had anticipated. I remembered Shusuke telling me how he continued to play tennis because anticipating his opponent's move excites him.

The second name that I would immediately recall at the mention of tennis was Tezuka Kunimitsu, the person that Shusuke wanted to play against the most. Shusuke sounded so excited when he mentioned this Tezuka person and I don't like that feeling. I want Shusuke to be equally if not more excited when he said my name.

I wanted to learn tennis. I wanted to be better than this Tezuka person and more importantly I wanted to beat Tezuka in front of Shusuke.

I am still not sure why I wanted to beat Tezuka so much but the desire to beat this unknown person had fueled my desired to learn tennis. The better I become the more I started to enjoy this sport. There was a certain sense of satisfaction that I felt when I beat my opponent. It is hard to describe the adrenaline rush but I love the feeling of beating my opponent to the ground.

The more I play tennis the more I wonder how it would be like if I were to play against Shusuke in the same court.

Who would win?

I don't miss Japan but I miss Shusuke. I promised Shusuke that I would be back before his middle school graduation. There are only few more months left of my last school year and I wonder if I would still feel the same about Shusuke after all this time. Would I be able to recognize him? Would he still remember me?

I have gotten used to living in New York City. When my father told me that I will be living at a boarding school in New York City, I made a mental note to look up the place.

I quickly ignored the boring details of New York City being the largest city in the United State with a population of 8.2 million residence and such. My curiosity was aroused at the mention of the city being the home of many of world's most famous skyscrapers. New York City has two interesting nicknames, "Big Apple" and the "City that never sleeps."

The origin of "Big Apple" implies that it was the place where people's dreams come true. I laugh at the irony, the place where dreams come true. My dream was nowhere near New York City.

I haven't had a good night of sleep since I first move into the dormitory so yes it is the city that never sleep. But Oshitari decided that it was called the city that never sleeps because of all the freaking lights. I admit the amount of lights in this city are enough to keep any sane person awake and the fact that there is a coffee shop at every corner help keep the insomnia population alive.

This morning, out of nowhere Oshitari asked me what I was thankful for. I was confused for a second before I realized that tomorrow is November 24, in other word, Thanksgiving. Apparently, it is a pretty big family holiday in America, something that I knew absolutely nothing about. .

The sky has gotten darker and night was fast approaching me. The walk around the city had turned out to be longer than I had first intended.

_Lights_

_Neon signs _

_Loud music _

_Indeed the city that never sleeps _

So what am I thankful for?

TBC…


	7. Chapter 6

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Part: 6/?

**Warning**: Few background facts AND sequential orders of events regarding the characters have been altered.

**Note**: This whole fiction was primarily in Atobe's pov but this chapter I want the reader to see things from Fuji's pov.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color**

Another Monday morning had arrived; my life had been very predicable since I started middle school. I woke up, get dress, go to school and attended tennis practice. It is a cycle that had become a habit of mine. I surprised a lot of my classmates when I decided to attend Seishun Gakuen instead of Hyotei Gakuen. Everyone had assumed that I will attend Hyotei Gakuen because in terms of academic and quality of tennis team Hyotei was obviously the better choice but trivial things like that never really concern me. I am thankful that my parents trust my judgment when it comes to my life and didn't question my decision to turn down the better school for a less favorable one.

I never told anyone that I decided to attend Seishun Gakuen because I had some unfinished business with a student there, his name was Tezuka Kunimitsu. In the sport of tennis, I was praised by many and even earned the nicknames like "tennis tensai" and "tennis prodigy" I had never let them get to my head because of Tezuka. The first time I meet Tezuka I knew that there was something different about him and I haven't felt that sensation again till I meet Keigo. I had never cared much about the outcome of any tennis match except for one match. I was excited when Tezuka accepted my challenged to play an unofficial match but rather than getting what I had wanted from Tezuak, I was disappointed. I could felt my anger rising when I saw Tezuka used his right arm when it was obvious to me that he was left handed.

I left in anger and disappointed but later when I ran into another Tennis player named Oishi, I realized how wrong I was. When I first meet Tezuka I thought he was just another guy who needed to loosen up a bit. But Tezuka changed me. I had never seen anyone who had so much respect for the game even after what tennis did to him. I was shock when Oishi told me that Tezuka's left arm was seriously injured after some upperclassmen discovered that Tezuka had played them with his right arm when he was left handed.

Since that day, I decided that I would attend Seishun Gakuen and become Tezuka's teammate. I want to be the first person that Tezuka play against when his arm was fully healed. Finally, I am about to be rewarded for my patience. Just last weekend, Oishi told me that Tezuka will be returning to the tennis team in time for the Spring season with his left arm completely healed. I had never been this happy since Keigo told me that he was going under the knife to get his eye sight back.

Keigo.

Sometimes it frustrates me at how natural it was for me to refer random things or people to Keigo. There were always time when I wondered if it was a dream, those few days that we spend together. It started as a summer like any other. I would get to spend time with my father at his work but that summer my father had been anxious to introduce me to his newest patient, someone that he refered to as "Little Keigo."

At first I was jealous but then jealousy become curiosity and ultimately I was lured in by his strange charm. I didn't want to like Keigo at all but then again we all knew that things never went the way we planned. I was expecting a spoiled rich child with tantrum problems but instead I saw a lost child with the life literally sucked out of him.

The first time I saw Keigo, he reminded me of a caged bird. Surrounded by beautiful things, completely sheltered from the outside world but yet he appeared so lifeless and sad. At that moment I was determined to make him smiled. I want to see the life being brought back in his soul. I surprised myself because I had never cared so much about a stranger before but the more I stare at his face the more I want to make a change to it.

I want to draw a smile on his face but more importantly I had been dying to see his eyes. When Keigo left I made him promised me that he wouldn't make me wait for more than five years. The words slipped out of my mouth and I had never regretted it. I waited and I would be lying if I say that I wasn't disappointed. I had waited and I had watched the season's changes and yet no sign of Keigo.

The snows will clear up soon and spring will arrived. It will be the last spring before our deadline. I wonder if Keigo still remembered our promise, the promise that we made when we were nine, a time when we were both naïve and stubborn.

_I don't know why I waited._

_I don't know why I was holding on to a childish promise._

_Snow will melt soon._

_Spring will be here._

_Tezuka will be back soon._

_But will Keigo remembered his promise?_

_Maybe Spring will be different this year._

_Maybe I will be surprised by a complete stranger._

_Maybe ..._

TBC

A.N: I swear I am not evil and umm ... yeah.


	8. Chapter 7

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Part: 7/?

**Warning**: Few background facts AND sequential orders of events regarding the characters have been altered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color**

It had been a while since I last saw this place.

Actually, it had been almost eight years since I last saw this place. I was six and the first time I saw this place, a palace as one would say I was amazed like any child. But this time it just seem like a regular home to me.

There was something different about being in Japan that felt very different than being in America. I was surprised that my father actually gave me the present that I want for Christmas. On Christmas, father asked me what I want as a present for the New Year and I told him that I want to finish my last spring semester in Japan, in the country where mother had loved. I was only being half truthful but my father doesn't need to know that. My mother had loved Japan very much especially during the spring season when the cherry blossom trees would be at its most beautiful state.

But there was also Shusuke.

Shusuke was a friend that I had never meet but one that I can never forget.

Tomorrow will be the first day of spring semester and my father had enrolled me in Hyotei Gakuen. I am not sure what awaits me on first day of school but at least I know I am not alone because out of pure boredom, Oshitari had decided to follow me because he thinks that school would be too boring without my obnoxious presence. Of course since Oshitari was leaving the school that automatically means Gakuto would be here too.

I hope Hyotei Gakuen can handle the two of them.

I am quite grateful that Oshitari and Gakuto both decided to transfer to Hyotei Gakuen with me. I knew leaving the school with one semester left makes no sense but I can't get Shusuke's voice out of my head.

"_Keigo, I am giving you Five years. If you don't come back before I graduate from Middle School I will hide myself from you forever." _

Shusuke was someone that I had never met. Shusuke was someone that I had been dying to see in years. Shusuke was someone that brought laughter and life back to me when I needed them the most.

So yes, I had to be back in Japan. I had to be back in time to see Shusuke. I want to be a man of my word.

…

The next day at Hyotei Gakuen Middle School

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to three new students, Atobe-kun, Oshitari-kun and Gakuto-kun. Please give them your warmest welcome and make them feel like home."

I can hear the whispers and gossips around me but the only thing that is on my mind now is finding out where Shusuke was attending school.

"_Wow, Atobe-kun is hot." _

"_No, I think Oshitari-kun look cuter with his glass." _

"_Yeah, I heard all three of them had transferred from a top school in America."_

"_Really, no wonder they all have such a presence."_

"_Oh and get this, they are all great tennis player."_

"_Really, so our tennis team will be unbeatable this year."_

…

Finally, class was over and the gossips had died down. I was impressed by the size of the Hyotei tennis team. I think there must be over two hundred members and that means we need to pull some drastic measures if we were to be regulars. However, I found out that the tennis coach for Hyotei had an interesting philosophy. Coach Sakaki believed that winner should be reward and that the losers will automatically lose their regular spot. I believe that I can use his method to my advantage.

In order to be noticeable in a school like Hyotei I had to be the best.

"Who are the regulars on this team?" I asked.

"_Hey, watch your tone newcomer." _

"_Yeah, who do you think you are?" _

"_Someone needs to teach the newcomer some manners."  
_

"Hah, I would pay money to see someone put Atobe in his place." Said Oshitari.

"Shhh, I want to watch them "pound" Atobe at tennis." Laugh Gakuto.

I forget why I was grateful that those two decided to tag alone.

"My name is Taki and you three must be the new transferred students that everyone had been talking about." Said Taki.

"Let's see if you are indeed as good as you claim, Atobe-kun. Someone wake Jirou up." Said Taki.

"Huh, is practice over already?" Asked Jirou.

"No, but if you beat him pointing at Atobe I will let you skip today's practice." Said Taki.

"Really, so I can sleep if I beat that pompous looking guy over there?" Asked Jirou.

"Hah, Atobe I think the sleepy guy just called you pompous." Said Oshitari.

"Why are you guys here again?" I asked.

"I was bored." Said Oshitari.

"To give you support." Said Gakuto

"Scratch the first comment and insert what Gakuto just said." Said Oshitari.

"Jirou, pay attention."

"Yes, Captain Taki-san."

"15-0"

"_Did you see that serve?" _

"_No way."_

"Taki-san, did you see that serve, it was awesome. Wow, you didn't tell me that this guy was this good." Exclaimed Jirou.

At that moment, Taki was thinking the very same thought; he didn't expect Atobe to be as good as his attitude had leaded him to be.

"30-0"

"Wow, your name is Atobe right and we are same year? What was that served called?" Asked Jirou.

"If you managed to return the serve I will tell you." Maybe Jirou isn't such a bad guy. It is hard to dislike a guy who was spending so much time praising you.

"Game set and match 6-0, winner Atobe." said Taki.

"_Did you see that?" _

"_That Atobe guy just crash Jirou and on top of that Jirou is a regular." _

"_Quiet, coach Sakaki is coming."_

"Good afternoon, Coach Sakaki." Said Taki respectfully.

"I see we have three new members today." Said Sakaki.

"Hello, Coach Sakaki, my name is Atobe, the guy with the glass is Oshitari and the left over one is Gakuto." I said.

"Thanks for the lovely introduction Atobe." Said Oshitari.

"Coach Sakaki, I believe that you had already seen Atobe's skill and knew that having him on your team would greatly benefit your team. Now, I believe it is Gakuto and my turn to show you guys what we are capable of." Said Oshitari.

"Yay, we are finally going to play tennis again Oshitari." Said Gakuto excitingly.

"We would like to request a match against your best double's team." Said Oshitari.

"This can certainly be arranged Oshitari-kun. Chotarou and Shishido please get to the court." Said Sakaki.

"I thought I was the arrogant one Oshitari." I said.

"Well, being around you for all these years were bound to have some side effects Atobe." Said Oshitari.

"Chotarou will serve first."

"_Yeah, this game is in the bag, no one can return Chotarou's serve." _

"Ikyuunyuukon." Said Chotarou.

"15-0"

"Ikyuunyuukon"

"30-0"

"Humm, Gakuto I think this match will be more interesting than we first anticipated." Said Oshitari.

"Hey, Oshitari remembered tennis is a game where you hit the ball." I stated.

Still, I wasn't worry. I have faith in Oshitari's ability and even though Chotarou's seve was remarkable it had flaws. After seeing it for the second time I noticed that Chotarou had trouble with his accuracy and that means not all his shot will go over the net.

The game was a close one but Oshitari and Gakuto had managed a win with 7-5. A very close game but we made our point.

"Well, today had certainty been an interesting day." Said Sakaki.

"Our match next week will be against Seigaku and the line up will be as follow, Single 1: Taki, Single 2: Atobe, Single 3: Kabaji. Double 1: Oshitari and Gakuto, Double 2: Chotarou and Shishido."

"Wait." I said.

"I challenge Taki to a match and if I win I will be Single 1." I said.

I won't let myself settle for single 2 because I know that I can win against Taki and become the new King of Hyotei tennis team. I also know that sooner or later I will run into Shusuke.

TBC…

A.N: Okay, maybe I am half evil but at least I update earlier than I thought.


	9. Chapter 8

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Part: 8/?

**Warning**: Few background facts AND sequential orders of events regarding the characters have been altered.

A.N: Much thanks to all regular readers who had been following and reviewing this story for this long. So here is another early update as a sign of my appreciation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color**

"Game set and match 6-2, winner Atobe."Announced Sakaki.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I can't imagine Atobe losing in tennis." Said Oshitari with a look of disguise in his face.

"Yeah, you would never have guessed that Atobe just started tennis 3 years ago." Said Gakuto.

"You two talk too much." I said confidently as I grabbed my sport jacket.

"Single 1 will be Atobe and Single 2 will be Taki." Said Sakaki.

"I can't believe he only played tennis for three years and he is this good already." Said a fellow tennis player.

Another by stander said, "I guess some people are just blessed with natural talent. I mean we all had been playing tennis since we were in little kids and we were nowhere near Atobe's level."

"Imagined what he would be like if he had started played earlier." Said the first player.

Another third year join the conversation and said, "Maybe he will surpass Tezuka."

"Wait, did you say Tezuka as in Tezuka Kunimitsu?" I demanded.

One of them said, "Yeah, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of the Seiguke team and most likely your opponent for the upcoming match."

I smiled and couldn't believe my good fortune, "I guess I made the right choice when I challenged Taki for the spot of single 1."

One of the first year said, "But Atobe-senpai, Tezuka-senpai had never lost any official or unofficial tennis match."

"Neither have I." I could feel my smile getting wider as I walk through the door. I could hear the rest of the Hyotei tennis team gossiping, but I couldn't care less. I already know who my opponent was and I will win.

….

Amazingly, Jirou was wide awake and said, "Next week's match will be an interesting one."

A first year asked, "Jirou-senpai, who do you think will be single 2 for Sekguke?"

Jirou thought for a second and then said, "It will probably be Fuji Shusuke."

"You mean Fuji Shusuke, the tennis prodigy?" Asked the first year again.

"Yeah, I heard he had won all his matches too both official and unofficial." Someone remarked.

"I wonder who will come on top, Atobe or Tezuka on next week's match." Said a third year Hyotei player.

"Atobe-senpai is bit too pompous for my taste but there is something about him that makes me want to believe in him." Jirou said.

"No point in pondering now when we can just wait for next week's match." Said Taki.

"Hey Oshitari, do you think the Fuji Shusuke that they are talking about is the same Shusuke that Atobe had been looking for?" Asked Gakuto.

"You are probably right Gakuto because the chance that there is another guy named Shusuke who played tennis, is a prodigy, around our age are slight to none." Said Oishitari.

"So should we tell Atobe that he will finally get to meet Shusuke after all these years on Saturday?" Asked Gakuto.

"No, I think Atobe would appreciate the surprise. That and I would like to see how Atobe would react to this sudden change of plan." Oshitari smirked with an evil sparkle in his eyes.

"Hah, Oshitari, you are so evil." Laughed Gakuto.

"No, I am not evil. I am just bored and having a little fun at Atobe's expense. I mean after all it is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I am not going to let it slip." Said Oshitari.

"Let's go Oshitari. I am hungry and I am in the mood for some strawberry cake." Gakuto grinned as he tries to drag Oshitari away.

…

The limo ride home was interesting. I forget why I left Oshitari and Gakuto but I am sure they will manage to find their own ride home. Tezuka. I am still uncertain about this Tezuka person. I wasn't expecting to encounter him this soon. Tezuka, the only name that Shusuke had mention during his stay and that annoys me. I had planned on looking for Shusuke first, but right now I need to take care of this Tezuka issue.

Even thought, Shusuke won't be there to see the match, I still want to beat Tezuka for Shusuke. I am starting to look forward to Saturday's match more and more because right now I have this burning desire to win and crush Tezuka.

**Saturday: Seiguke vs Hyotei**

"Listen up everyone, Hyotei is different from the past school that we had played against. In term of ranking, Hyotei is above Seiguke but I know that we will won today's match. So don't be careless." Said Tezuka as he walks off with a stern look on his face.

"Hah, same good old Tezuka buchou, I guess rehab hadn't changed buchou's attitude at all." Joked Momoshiro.

"Idiot." Murmured Kaidoh.

"What did you said viper?" Yelled Momoshiro.

"Now guys, our opponents today is Hyotei not each other." Said Oishi as he try to make peace between Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"Inui, I had been meaning to ask you something." Said Fuji.

"You mean the new players from Hyotei?" Remarked Inui as he adjusted his glasses and open his notebook.

"Yes, is it true?" Asked Fuji.

"There are supposed to be three new tennis players that just transferred to Hyotei from America and their names are Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto and Atobe Keigo if I am not mistaken. Oh and I am never wrong." Said Inui as he wanders off to write down more data in his notebook.

"Could it be him? Atobe Keigo?" Whispered Fuji.

"Are you finally here? Are we going to be rivals?" Question Fuji with a smile on his face.

"Everyone listen up, Hyotei had just submitted their players for this match. Single 1: Atobe Keigo, Single 2: Taki Haginosuke, Single 3: Kabaji Munehiro. Double 1: Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto. Double 2: Ootori Choutarou and Shishido Ryou. Reserve: Hiyoshi Wakashi." Announced Tezuka.

"Hey Oishi, why are their captain Taki in the Single 2 spot and who are Atobe, Oshitari and Gakuto?" Asked Eiji.

"Inui?" Asked Oishi as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"The three unfamiliar names are the new transferred students from America. Rumors have it that they challenged the regulars of the Hyotei team and won against the regular so Coach Sakaki decided to give them the regular positions." Said Inui as if it was common knowledge.

"Tezuka, I want to play in Single 1." Said Fuji out of nowhere.

Tezuka look up at the Fuji and finally said, "I can't let you do that Fuji, not without knowing what this Atobe person is capable of. Now that will be end of discussion."

"We will begin today's match with single 3, Kabaji Munehiro from Hyotei and Kawamura Takashi from Seiguke." Announced the referee.

"BURNNING !!!!!!" Yelled Takashi.

Oshitari look on with an amusing smile and said, "Seiguke seemed like an interesting school right Atobe?"

"Hey, Oshitari who is single 2 for Seiguka by the way?" Asked Gakuto knowingly.

Oshitari turned and stare at Atobe right in the face and said, "Someone named Fuji Shusuke. I heard he is a tennis prodigy that had never lost a match."

I don't believe it, "Shusuke went to Seiguka?"

Gakuto leaned over to Oshitari and whispered in his ear, "Do you think we went too far, Oshitari? I mean we know that he had been looking for his old friend ever since we came to Japan."

"Hey, Atobe are you still there?" Asked Oshitari with an uncertainty in his voice.

I smiled and realized that thing couldn't had gone better even if I planned it myself, "Never better and shouldn't you guys get ready for you first official match as Hyotei's new number 1 double?"

"Let's go Gakuto. We were only wasting our energy worrying about that pompous jerk." Said Oshitari.

"Yeah, I can't believe I was worry. Baka Atobe. Stop scaring us like that." Said Gakuto as he ran after Oshitari.

The matches before single 2 and single 1 seemed to be a blurred. The outcome for single 3 was a draw because somehow the two power players had both hurt their hands. The outcome for double 1 was in favor of Hyotei, I guess Oshitari and Gakuto were both still angry at me and took it out at their opponent. But the silver pair double of Hyotei lost to Seiguka's golden pair.

Wait, how did I know their nicknames? I guess even in state of unconsciousness I can still hear the screaming of the crowd. Next up will be Fuji verse Taki. I had never seen Fuji played, but somehow I know Fuji will come up ahead.

"Ahhh, it is all down to the two singles' matches." Yelled Horio frantically.

"But Horio, Fuji-senpai and Tezuka buchou are playing in the last two matches …………….." Said Kato.

"Hahaha, yeah we will win for sure." Interrupted Horio.

…

"Single 2 matches will begin now." Announced the speaker.

"Go Fuji-senpai !!!!!!!!" Yelled the Seiguka's cheering squad.

Over at the Hyotei's side, I can hear scream of "Go Taki-senpai !!!!!!!"

"Yay Taki buchou !!!!! "

"Hyotei !!! Hyotei !!!!"

"Seiguka !!! Fight Fight !!!!"

….

Frankly, the screams are giving me a headache and I just want the match to start.

"Hey, Atobe who do you think will win?" Asked Oshitari.

"Shusuke." I said without a hesitation in my tone.

"Jesus, Atobe, you do realize that you are suppose to be cheering for you own school, which happened to be Hyotei and not Seiguka." Said Gakuto.

I look over at Oshitari and Gakuto and said, "I am not some dame cheering squad. I just have this feeling that Shusuke is better than Taki."

Fuji looked over at the stand and there was Atobe, sitting there, watching as if he was the king of the world. Fuji smiled and looks at his opponent Taki and said, "Let's have a good game for the crowd, Taki buchou."

Taki felt a cold shiver down his spine from Fuji's supposedly friendly smile, but quickly turn his attention back to the tennis match.

"The next serve will disappear." Said Fuji as he proceeds with his special cut serve.

"Is he stupid? That serve is supposed to be a surprise." Commented Oshitari.

"15-0."

Fuji smiled and said, "Did it disappear?"

"30-0"

"40-0"

"Game 1-0, switch court."

The crowd went wild and the shouts started to echo through the field.

"_What is that?"_

"_Did you see serve, Fuji Shusuke, the tennis tensai?" _

"_Yeah, I can't believe he has such an incredible serve." _

….

"Fuji, I will return the favor and keep my service game." Said Taki.

The game proceeded and with Shusuke's triple counter he was able to surpass Taki quite easily.

"Shusuke was obviously the better player." I said as the match progress.

"Atobe, don't you think you were being a little bit biased?" Asked Gakuto.

"Actually, Gakuto, I think Atobe was quite accurate with his judgment. Fuji was a level above Taki." Said Oshitari.

"Winner: Fuji Shusuke 6-2." Said the Referee.

"Single 1: Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seiguka and Atobe Keigo from Hyotei will start now." Stated the Referee.

"Atobe, I don't have any advice for you but I take it you are going to win." Said Sakaki.

"Of course, I never lose." I said as I walk confidently to the court.

"The winner will be Atobe." I declared to the crowd.

_I can't and will not lose. _

_Not in front of Shusuke. _

_Not if my opponent's name is Tezuka Kunimitsu._

TBC..


	10. Chapter 9

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Part: 9/9

**Warning**: Few background facts AND sequential orders of events regarding the characters have been altered.

A.N: Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you this is the LAST part.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color**

"The winner will be Atobe." I declared to the crowd as I throw my jacket in to the sky.

"_Atobe !!!!!!"_

"_Atobe !!!!!"_

"_The winner will be Atobe!!!!"_

"_The loser will be Seigaku !!!!"_

"_The winner will be Hyotei !!!!"_

I can hear the Hyotei players going wild and cheering me on but all I did was look over to Seigaku's side and stares at Shusuke right in the eyes. Right now Shusuke's reaction is the only one that I cared about, who would he cheered for?

Tezuka, his teammate and the person that he had admired for years or me?

I swear Shusuke has the best poker face known to man because for the life of me I just couldn't read his facial expression at all. There was something about Shusuke that always made me felt uneasy. When I was blind I would felt tense around him because it felt like he could see through my soul. Apparently years of being away from Shusuke haven't changed his hold on me. I still felt like an open book in front of him.

Shusuke was the only person who can see beyond my mask of arrogance.

I finally got a good look at my opponent, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka looked like a guy who had the weight of the world on his shoulder. Tezuka's eyes felt cold, almost like he wanted to pierce a stick through my heart. I am not sure why but I sense a strong resentment from Tezuka.

Is it because I am his opponent or was there more to the story? For some reason I don't want to know why Tezuka seemed to felt an instant dislike towards me.

I smiled at Tezuka and said, "Let's have a good match, Tezuka buchou of Seiguka."

I noticed that there are increasingly more players from the other schools showing up as Tezuka got to the court. The jackets showed Rokkaku, Rikkai, Yamabuki and few more. I smiled bitterly at the thought of all these people showing up to watch Tezuka play.

What was it about Tezuka that caused all of them to admire him so much?

What does he have that I don't have?

"Hey, Sanada fukubuchou, do you know that player from Hyotei? He seemed to be mighty arrogant for a newcomer." Said Kirihara.

Sanada look at Atobe and thought for a moment before reply, "Atobe Keigo, I never thought that he would be in this match playing for Hyotei. Last time I saw Atobe, he was still in America but if you watch his game, you will understand. He has every right to be a conceited jerk."

"Hyoutie to serve! The best of one match." Announced the referee.

"Atobe, this is the first time I am playing against you but there is something about you that bothers me." Said Tezuka honestly.

"The feeling is mutual, Tezuka buchou." I reply.

I wasn't surprised to see Tezuka playing this well because he has to be a talent player to have so many players watching out for him. I was right when I said that Tezuka looked like someone who had the weight of the world on his shoulder. But there was something else; I sense a strong force fueling Tezuka's will, a motivation that was pushing him in this match, something or someone that is motivating Tezuka to win this match at all cost.

Who was it?

Who was Tezuka playing for?

"I have completely controlled this game." I said as I hit the ball back to the court.

"That was a good drive volley, Atobe." Said Tezuka as he returned the served.

Tezuka was really something in person. My insight will see through his weakness. The drop shot that goes in reverse when it lands, zero-shiki. The ball hit the net and I can felt my frustration grow.

The referee announced, "Game to Seigaku's Tezuka, 3-2. Change court."

"I think his elbow is fine now." Said Momoshiro.

"Yes." Said Oishi but deep inside Oishi felt uneasy because he wasn't completely sure if Tezuka's injury had completely healed.

I walk over to Coach Sakaki and wonder what he thought of the match so far.

"The opponent has clearly been attacking. It's a plan to make you lose stamina by hitting the ball to the corners and making you run around. He seems to be anxious about winning quickly." Commented Sakaki insightfully.

"Coach, does that mean he is trying to hide something?" I asked with a grin.

"Atobe, don't be careless." Warned Sakaki.

I stared at Sakaki before replying, "I am not."

"Then it's about time you took control of the game." Said Sakaki.

"I am already in control Coach." I stated firmly.

"That is all." Said Sakaki.

"Hey, Oshitari why haven't Atobe used that move yet?" Asked Gakuto.

Oshitari adjusted his glasses and said, "You mean that incredible smash?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing Atobe used it during our last practice at America. Atobe was playing against four opponents. If I recalled correctly, Atobe took out the racket with the first smash and land a hit with the second smash." Said Gakuto.

"Rondo towards destruction." Said Oshitari.

"So why haven't Atobe used his special move yet?" Asked Gakuto impatiently.

"Frankly, I don't think anyone knew what was going on inside Atobe's twisted little head." Said Oshitari.

I can see it. Tezuka is doing well with that arm of his. If it was the usual twenty minute match, nothing would happen but I wonder can Tezuka's shoulder withstand such a long game? I can take Tezuka out of tennis forever if I drag this match on for long enough.

"It looked like it is going to be a long match." Noted Inui.

"Atobe is making the match long on purpose." Said Fuji.

"Why is Atobe making the match long on purpose?" Asked Eiji angrily.

"I supposed Atobe feel like he has to prove something." Reply Fuji as he watches on with an emotionless face.

"Now, let's play without regret." Said Tezuka.

It all depends on determination from now on.

At that moment, Fuji realized something. The one who wanted this long battle to happen from the beginning was Keigo. However, Keigo doesn't know the length of Tezuka's potential and had underestimate Tezuka's ability. Yet, Fuji never expected Keigo to excel at tennis in such a short amount of time and therefore the result of this match was still unclear.

I can't believe this. That Tezuka, he still has this kind of control in the final game. His body should have passed its limit already. What are you going to do Tezuka?

Oshitari grinned and said, "A lob."

"Atobe is going to use that now." Said Gakuto.

I know it was the perfect chance to use my secret weapon, the Rondo towards destruction but I couldn't do it. The first smash will blow away the racket. The second smash will take the point. It was a full proof plan but I couldn't do it because of that look on Shusuke's face, the look of genuine concern for Tezuka's arm.

I can't believe this; Tezuka was actually looking for a long match. I feel like Tezuka was trying to prove something. That was the kind of eyes he has. If I am right about his left arm then only a very strong will to accomplish something can make him do this. Those are the eyes of wanting to attain something.

I close my eyes and made my own death bed.

A decision had been made.

….

"Game set and match. Winner Tezuka 6-5" Announced the referee.

"Atobe, why?" Asked Tezuka as he offered his hand.

I pretend that it was all a joke to me and shook his hand but I couldn't find it in my voice to answer Tezuka's question.

Why?

Indeed why didn't I just destroyed Tezuka's arm for the win? For the glory?

I lost to Tezuka, but that wasn't the worst part. I lost to Tezuka in front of Shusuke. I felt defeated even as the crowd cheers us on. I haven't planned on losing and I certainly didn't want to admit that Shusuke had something to do with me losing.

I saw the look on Shusuke's face when he realized that Tezuka was hurt. We both know that if the match had dragged on there was a good chance that Tezuka's left arm would never be fully recovered.

I don't think I can bear the thought of causing pain to Shusuke or worst yet I don't want Shusuke to hate me. I don't think I can live with myself if I hurt the person that Shusuke had admired since he was little. As much as it pains me I would gladly chose losing over hurting Shusuke.

The crowd begins to thin out and one by one people started to leave. I told Oshitari and Gakuto to go ahead and that I need a few minutes alone. The two gave me a worry look before moving on.

I could hear footsteps approaching me again and I though maybe Oshitari forget something.

"Keigo." Whispered a familiar voice.

I could sense a warm presence near me; with my eyes still close I felt a hug and another whispered, "Welcome back."

I smiled and it all seems worth it again.

"Shusuke, I finally get to see you with my very own eyes."

_FIN_

A.N: Yay, the actual story is finally finished but I will post a short epilogue soon. I hope everyone was satisfied with the ending. The epilogue will be up either Friday or Saturday.


	11. Epilogue

Pairing: Fuji x Atobe

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Part: Epilogue

**Warning**: Few background facts AND sequential orders of events regarding the characters have been altered.

A.N: Ok, so apparently I don't need to wait till Friday to upload the last part. The epilogue will be in Tezuka's pov because I feel that sometimes a by stander would see things more clearly than the people who are actually involved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Color**

It was the weekend and on my way home I saw a pair that I wasn't expecting. The pair surprised me, but I have to admit somehow they look right together.

Atobe Keigo and Fuji Shusuke.

One was my most recent rival and another was a long time friend and a teammate that I cherished.

….

Flashback

"_Atobe why?" _

_A smile._

_A handshake._

_But no answer._

End Flashback

I remember seeing Atobe standing in the middle of the match, his eyes close and he seemed so peaceful and at ease.

Atobe Keigo never answered my question. I had won the match but I didn't felt a sense of satisfaction. I felt like an outsider in the Seiguka celebration.

Excitement.

Happiness.

Gratification.

They all seemed so foreign to me at that moment. I had put the future of Seiguka on my shoulder and it was suffocating me. I needed air. I needed an escape but I couldn't find a way out. I had managed to trap myself in this vicious cycle by my own sense of responsibility.

The match against Hyotei was the first time I ever meet Atobe Keigo and I developed an instant dislike toward him. At first I couldn't figure out why but throughout the match it became more apparent to me. I didn't resent Atobe because he was different from me. I resented Atobe because he was the first person that Fuji showed any interest in since Fuji's brother Yuuta.

I was shock when Fuji asked me to put him in single 1 spot but I try to brush that feeling away. I turned down Fuji's request because I didn't like the look in Fuji's eyes at that moment. Fuji was serious and that means this Atobe person meant a lot to him. At that moment, I felt like I was losing someone of great importance to me and that only made me dislike Atobe even more.

When I finally look at Atobe straight in the eye I sense an uncomfortable feeling from him and my first instinct had never failed me before. There was a determination in Atobe's eyes that annoyed me and I was right. I might have been the one walking away with the win but Atobe had walk away with something much more valuable from that match.

Fuji Shusuke.

Fuji was someone that I had met during a tennis match. The first thing that I noticed about Fuji was his smile. It wasn't a typical smile. It was a smile with many layers. I was intrigue by Fuji because I knew that he wasn't as friendly and harmless as he let others to believe.

I don't know why but seeing them together made my heart ached. I want to look away but I couldn't. I had never seen Fuji so at ease and content. When I came back to Seiguka I had planned on telling Fuji how I felt about him but I was too late. Shusuke had already found his spring and it wasn't me.

I wonder if my spring will ever come. I couldn't look at them anymore. I want to feel happy for them but right now it pains me to see how perfect they look together.

I am not one to run away from my problems but I need to turn away before I hear the shattering of my heart.

….

_At that moment, Atobe Keigo ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook. A spring breeze blow by the pair and swallowed up the paper. _

_Higher_

_Higher_

_The paper seemed to take flight and on the paper, it read;_

_At age six, my world was a pitch of darkness. _

_At age nine, my world was painted with color._

_At age fifteen, I lost my heart and found love. _

_A home._

_A warm embrace._

_Someone to love._

_Someone to care._

Fin.

(for good this time )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Much thanks to all the readers and I am happy that I finished my first PoT fiction for my favorite pair. Just out of curiosity, who are your favorite pairing(s)?

I suddenly had this mental image of Fuji & Mizuki, hah that would be such a crack pairing. I wonder if Fuji will end up killing Mizuki but then again since Fuji's eyes are always close he will be immune to Mizuk's horribly gay shirts Oo.

Oh, how I love the possibilities of PoT pairs. Anyway, before any crack pairings I might attempt to finish "Heaven's Tear" since I had post the intro. to that fiction over a month ago and haven't really made any attempt in updating because of "Color."


End file.
